


Stars and Stripes: an American Musical Soundtrack

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music to go with the fic <i>Stars and Stripes: an American Musical.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Stripes: an American Musical Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archetype_ElectraHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archetype_ElectraHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stars and Stripes: an American Musical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314700) by [Archetype_ElectraHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archetype_ElectraHeart/pseuds/Archetype_ElectraHeart). 



[ ](https://www.audiotool.com/track/my_darling_boy/)

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought about Sarah Rogers's song "My Darling Boy," though now that I'm thinking about it, maybe this would fit Peggy's lament better... I don't know, I just got inspired.


End file.
